


Weed it Out

by Haywoodublowme



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:56:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywoodublowme/pseuds/Haywoodublowme
Summary: Miles smokes weed to get the ideas for his shows flowing. What he isn't expecting is some company.





	Weed it Out

"Then Sarge proclaimed, 'Marijuana should be legal!'" Miles said in his best Sarge impression before bursting into laughter. "Oh I'm too much."  
Miles lifted the pipe to his lips and the lighter to follow. He took a long breathe before holding it in, then slowly letting smoke out. The room was only lit by T.V. screen and the small light on the table next to the arm of the couch. 

It wasn't all that usual for Miles to let loose with some weed. It kept his brain flowing for more ideas when writing instead of being so stumped.  
It started out with having a break to walk around outside the parking lot, when in reality he would sit in his car and smoke a joint. Though he became paranoid someone was watching and all the issues that came with that.  
So keeping all his stuff at home while writing was fine perfectly fine.  
Miles had emptied out the ash before grinding up some more weed. Of course it was a Pokémon grinder too.  
He packed his bowl up and set the laptop next time him on the couch, he raised it back up and flicked on the light before a knock on his door came.  
Oh fuck. 

He knew he should've just taken the chance to hotbox his car or find a place by the river where all the teens went to smoke. It had to be his neighbor, or landlord. Or a whole police force. He quickly shoved everything weed related under the couch and sprayed the air with a can of air freshener just in case it was too dank. He wished he just sat by the window even though it was freezing outside.

Miles slowly approached the door and looked in the peep hole.  
Gray?  
"Gray?" Miles asked and rubbed his eyes, hoping they weren't super red.  
"Miles? It's me. You didn't reply to my text so I came up. Remember, you were going to run some ideas by me?" Gray said in his such perfect voice.  
"Oh yeah- I'm sorry my phone was on silent." Miles undid the lock and let him in. He was wearing some baseball tee and burgundy jeans, that made a joggers and hoodie wearing Miles feel under dressed.  
"You feeling alright? Looking a little dazed." Gray said going to sit on the couch.  
"Who me? No just looking at the screen too long I guess." Miles laughed and sat next to his coworker. 

Gray was talking about shit he knew he had to pay attention to, though all he could think about was the weed he had.  
"Miles? Miiiiles." Gray tapped his knee with his hand and Miles snapped up.  
"Sorry about that dude I'm just a little waken- I mean tired." Miles shrugged and smiled. 

"Righttt well...god what is that smell? I could've sworn you didn't have a pet skunk in here." Gray raised an eyebrow and looked around the room. 

"Aaa neighbors got one last week I'm thinking of moving anyways back to RWBY." 

"RWBY? I was talking about Red vs Blue. I knew you weren't paying attention though what the hell is on your-" Gray felt his shoe kick something and looked down to pick up the object.  
Miles felt his soul leave his body. 

"What the hell? It's a Pokémon ball." Gray laughed before he opened it up and the dust came out onto his lap. 

"Surprise?" Miles didn't really know what to say so maybe a joke would soften the blow he was about to get. 

"Is this...weed? Were you smoking weed before I came?" Gray looked up at Miles who's face was bright red. 

"No! I mean...yes I was smoking weed." Miles sighed and looked down at the ground. "It's just something I do when I write. I swear I'm not doing anything else just this. Just helps me write." Miles slumped forward and pulled out everything onto the coffee table he was hiding. He knew he was going to get scolded. 

"Well, I guess I'm just a little surprised it was you out of all the people I know." Gray picked up the pipe and looked closely at it. "I haven't done anything related to this since college. One friend to another I promise I won't tell anyone else about this." Gray sat the pipe back onto the table and looked at Miles. 

"Yeah I know it's dumb though it's just...look you wanna smoke with me?" Miles blurted out and covered his mouth with his hand. 

"You want me to smoke weed with you Luna?" Gray thought for a moment and grabbed the pipe from the table to his mouth. "Well, light me up."  
Miles woke up fast and snatched the lighter from the couch. 

"I'll be honest with you this is the first time I smoked with someone in awhile. Usually it's just me writing or watching anime." Miles flicked the light and waved it over the bowl before it finally lit up. 

Gray inhaled and pulled away, he held it in before blowing out the smoke. Miles had to admit Gray looked so cool as the smoke poured from his mouth. He cleared his throat and handed it back to Miles. 

"That's really good. I missed that," Gray leaned into Miles' couch and looked over to watch him also take a hit. "You look like such a pro doing it." 

Miles knew it was nothing to blush over though he felt his cheeks go red. "I'll go grind up some more." 

Thirty minutes had gone by and the two were high as fuck. They laughed as they made ridiculous pitches for episodes of shows they worked on, and talked about the office. 

"I needed this Miles, honestly I did." Gray laughed and pulled him in for a close hug. Miles let his head lay on Gray's chest and inhaled deeply at the scent of Gray's cologne and pot. It was almost intoxicating. Miles felt Gray's hand go into his hair and pet down to the nape of his neck. 

Gray hummed softly and looked down at his friend. Miles looked back up at him and without thinking, kissed him softly on the lips.  
Sober Miles would never. 

"Miles...did you just kiss me?" Gray asked and grinned all giddy at him.  
"Yeah because you look amazing."  
"Can I kiss you back?"  
Miles kissed Gray again and closed his eyes when he felt his coworker kiss him back. 

The two kept going at it until they broke off to breathe and laughed when they looked at each other. 

"Did I ever tell you how badly I love your beard?" Miles rubbed his cheek on Gray's face. 

"Did I ever tell you how badly I love your lips?" Gray kissed his forehead and trailed kisses down his nose back to his lips. Miles laughed at Gray's bad comeback. 

Miles was the first to slip in tongue and sat up to get a better angle of his face. He ran his hand into Gray's hair as he did his, tilting his head. 

Gray couldn't tell if it was the weed that was just getting him so worked up or if Miles' charm was cutting into him. Whatever it was made him want to pin him down to the couch. 

Miles ignored the scratchy feeling of Gray's mustache on his lip and started to nibble on his bottom lip. Gray made a whining noise and bucked his lips onto Miles.  
"Holy fuck." Miles looked up to Gray.  
"What's up?" Gray looked back.  
"You wanna get a lil deeper don't you?" Miles moved his hand to grab Gray's thigh, slowly moving his hand on the inside. 

"Can I straddle you?" Gray asked before going to suck on Miles' neck. Miles hissed loudly and sat up. 

"Go for it." Gray climbed on top of Miles and and looked down at him. Miles had already started to plant kissed on his neck and Gray sighed at the feeling. 

That's when his idea hit him. He remembered the already packed bowl Miles did before he said that they both had enough. 

"Miles I got an idea. We should shotgun." Gray twisted around to grab the stuff he needed from the coffee table. All there was their supplies sprawled around along with two cups of water to help with the cotton mouth.

"Fuck yes I always wanted to try this shit." Miles grabbed the lighter from Gray and flicked on the the fire. When the older one had adjusted himself Miles ran the fire over the green and Gray took a long drag. Miles had his mouth open and Gray leveled his head so he could blow the smoke back to Miles who inhaled what he could.

Gray could've sworn his pants got tighter watching Miles do that. "How was that?" Gray asked and Miles laughed and coughed a little.  
"Fucking hot. Let's do that again." 

They kept going until the bowl was just ash. Blowing smoke back and forth to inhale it back in. Gray had put everything back into the coffee table, feeling his limbs were now loose. 

"Mmm you look so fucking hot Gray." Miles adjusted himself underneath him. 

Gray wrapped his arms around Miles' head and moved his hips so that his bulge hit the other's abdomen. "As well as you too." Gray thrusted his hips to move himself across the outline of Miles' while also pushing into his stomach. 

"Oh my god please keep doing that." Miles held onto the back of Gray's thighs. He looked up at him with red eyes.  
"Yeah? You like it when I do that?" Gray kept moving his hips and rutting them against Miles' now boner. "I like that too." Gray grabbed onto where Miles' hands were and moved them up to place onto his butt.  
"Oh fuck Gray." Miles pushed up his hips and started moving with the other's thrusting.  
"Yeah just like that Miles. Just like that." He purred, grabbing onto the the couch behind Miles' head. He pressed his forehead against him and kept going faster.  
"Are you going to cum in your pants from me? Just from me dry humping you?" Gray said in a husky voice that made Miles squeeze Gray's butt. 

Gray took it as a yes and paused his hips to start panting from the feeling. 

"Fuck Gray...you could've finished me off." Miles rubbed his hands over his ass and could feel his dick twitch at the site of Gray running his hands down Miles' chest down to the outside of his joggers.  
"I could but I thought it be more fun to finish in the bedroom. If you're okay with that." Gray got up and stretched his legs.  
"I'm up for anything." Miles stood up and saw Gray laugh at the noticeable boner in his sweatpants.  
"Laugh all you want you did this." Miles grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him to his bedroom.  
\---  
Miles sat onto the bed and flicked on the nightstand light so they weren't totally in the dark. He smiled up at Gray and ran his hands over the the back of knees back up to his butt and laid back as Gray got on top of him. 

Gray started from his lips and down to plant kisses down this next to the hem of his hoodie. Miles lifted up his arms to give Gray the go of pulling it off for him. Once he did he continued back down to press his teeth into his collarbone, getting a loud hiss from Miles. He worked his way down to press kisses all the way to down his stomach and to his pants. "You enjoying yourself?" Gray looked back up at Miles who bucked his hips up for easy access to take off his joggers. 

"Hell yes. Please touch me Gray." He felt Gray bite onto his hipbone and whined, feeling his pants getting yanked off along with his underwear. 

"Hmmmm I wanna do much than just touch you though." Gray said in a low voice that made the hairs on the back of Miles' neck stand up. Gray had moved himself down onto his knees and Miles sat up to scoot to the edge of his bed. 

Gray look up into his eyes as he grabbed the length of his fully erect dick. Miles moaned when he felt the contact and couldn't help but to move his hips to get more movement. 

"Slow down, I'm gonna take good care of you." Gray started to stroke him slowly and kept his eyes up into his. "Yeah tell me that feels good." 

"It feels so good. I love- oh fuck." Miles' breathe hitched when he felt Gray twist his hand while also moving it up and down. "Oh yeah that feels amazing." Miles gripped onto the comforter below him. Gray could still see how red Miles' eyes still were and made him smile. 

After a few more strokes, the older one had moved his head down to lap over the underside of his cock. Miles arched his back and moaned loudly. That was a feeling he hadn't had in forever. 

"Now that's a noise I want to hear forever." Gray laughed softly and started to take in the head of cock while still moving his hand slowly around the base. 

"Oh fuck Gray you're so fucking good to me." Miles managed to say, trying to keep his composure over the moaning. He pushed a hand into Gray's hair. 

Gray had regretted now not taking off his own pants because with his freehand he was palming himself over his pants. It was hard not to touch yourself hearing all the noises that Miles was making. He took more of his length into him and started to bob his head slowly. This was more just of foreplay and didn't plan on wanting to get them to cum. Gray had his plans. 

Miles couldn't stop staring at the sight of Gray grinding the heel of his hand into his erection. Gray took notice and pulled off of his cock. "You like it when I touch myself as I blow you?" Gray climbed back up to straddle Miles and kissed him roughly. "Can you feel how much I want you." Gray grabbed Miles' wrist to place over his own erection. "I want to fuck you Miles. I wanna fuck you till we both can't walk." Gray growled and looked to see the reaction on Miles' face.

He opened his mouth though no words came out. So he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and started to strip Gray of his clothes. He stood up to kick off his shoes and stared to work on his belt before Miles grabbed and started to undo it.  
He pulled off his belt and undid his button and zipper. "You're such a good boy." Gray stripped off his bottoms and moved onto the bed before Miles got up to his sock drawer to get a bottle of lube and condom.

"So how do we uh- position ourselves?" Miles asked sitting close to the other.

"I was thinking that I stretch you out before I fuck you into the mattress. If that's alright with you." Gray grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount into his hand. 

"Lay on the bed and spread your legs for me babe." Miles' felt his heart flutter a little and propped himself up on his pillows. 

"Relax, this may hurt and-"  
"You're acting like I never had fingered myself before." Miles laughed and adjusted himself some more before finally getting comfortable.  
"That's a good image." Gray mumbled and started to move his finger around his asshole. 

Miles groaned and sighed deeply to try and calm his whole body down. His breath hitched once he felt Gray insert his index finger into him. "Fuck yes." Miles said to himself.

Gray kept pushing his first digit into him and then placed the second. He moved in a good amount before letting Miles get comfortable and a nod of approval that he was ready for more. Gray started to push in and out, spreading his fingers to stretch him out. 

Miles moaned softly as he looked down at Gray who was looking back at him. Gray moved closer to press his lips onto Miles' neck as he started to add a third finger in. Miles bucked his hips up and felt his face heat up at the neck kisses. 

"You like it when I stretch you out? You ready for my cock now Miles? You ready for me to fuck you?" Gray looked up at him and started to go slower. 

"Fuck yes Gray! Please fuck me I'm always ready for you." Miles felt the fingers leave and Gray get back up to grab the condom next to him. 

"I've been waiting so long for this. I wanna be able to see you fucking me." Miles said trying to catch his breath. He watched Gray roll the condom onto himself and put more lube on for an extra measure. 

"I'm glad to help your fantasies of me banging you I suppose. You look amazing right now." Gray lined himself up and held onto Miles' hipbones. "I'm pushing in." He started to press his tip into his hole and so forth.

Miles gasped and tossed his head back onto the pillows behind him. "Please Gray that feels so fucking great." He spread his legs wider.

Gray couldn't help but to smile at how much Miles was truly enjoying all it. He never heard so one so ecstatic over having sex with him. He moved in as far as he could before stopping and thumbed over Miles' nipples. "You ready for me to move?" 

Miles quickly nodded and moved his legs to lifted around Gray's waist. 

He slowly started to push into Miles who was already groaning for Gray to speed up the pace. He just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to hurt Miles by being eager. Gray kept on pushing in and glancing up at Miles who had his eyes shut close, obviously getting a little pain from it all.  
"Alright Miles, just tell me when to move." Gray ran his hand down Miles' chest to roll his thumb over his nipple. 

"I'm-I'm great. Just please move." Miles looked at him with lustful eyes. Gray nodded and started to push out and the roll his hips into Miles. He arched his back and let out a loud moan. 

"You're so fucking hot right now. Taking it so well." Gray groaned at the sight and kept up a simple pace for the start. 

"Oh Gray...please don't stop-" Miles' gasped as Gray took note and started to thrust into him faster. He grabbed onto his hips so hard he was making marks on his skin for sure. Miles didn't give a shit. 

Miles moaned when he felt his prostate get so perfectly touched by Gray and tossed his head back into the pillows supporting him up. Gray knew exactly what was going on and only made him pick up the pace to match what Miles wanted. 

"I'm so fucking close." Gray felt his lower stomach start to heat up. Miles nodded in agreement and could also feel that same feeling. 

"Gray I'm gonna cum for you. I'm so close Graay!" Miles felt his cock being pumped and looked up at the other. They both met half way so they could kiss.  
Miles' shortly came into Gray's hand and arched his back as Gray did the same. Miles' nails scratched and dug into Gray's back roughly.

"Oh shit! Ah fuck!" Gray moaned and slowly thrusted a few last times into Miles' along with pulling out to lay next to him on the bed. 

Miles' face was bright red and he let his shaky hand grab a tissue from the nightstand and hand it off to Gray to wipe his hand full of cum.  
They were silent, trying to catch their breath as Gray pulled off his condom. Miles finally broke the silence. 

"As cliche as it sounds; That was fucking incredible Gray." He laid on his side so he could face him properly and kissed him. 

"I'm glad I stopped by. Got weed and sex with my best friend. What more could I want?" Gray ran his hand down Miles' chest slowly. Miles laughed and started kissing him again. "I love you dude." 

After they both cleaned up in the bathroom, they both went back to Miles' bed and laid down next to each other. "Would you be okay with staying the night?" Miles asked turning over to face Gray.  
"That depends Luna. Can I be the big spoon?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well of course you can. Let's wake and bake while we punch out some more Red Vs Blue scripts tomorrow." Miles rolled over so Gray could move in on him. 

"That sounds like a mess. I'm in."

**Author's Note:**

> 420 everyday


End file.
